Talk:Kayle/@comment-24055932-20140407214430/@comment-5955640-20140408193315
The AP, the additional money from harassing which is something that AP Kayle will be doing, and the additional kiting power of the activate. My usual argument against Medallion is that it's passive and people buy it for the speed boost (they both have cooldown reduction and you can buy that for a song now so it's not a real advantage anymore) if you are concerned about movement speed you should look at the heal which has the utility scaling. The problem I see people make when buying Medallion on both tanks and harass or utility supports is that paticularly now. When you are encouraged to buy armor and AP you shouldn't be adding one more item to your list that has neither of those. With wards and boots half your item roster is utility. On a tank that means you'll be squishy for most of early game and possibly mid game as well. For a mage you'll have pitiful scalings for damage and support. You also put more stress on your last three items to be something really damage worthy and I should remind you that you get less gold from Anicent Coin and it's followers than Spell Thief and it's following (Talisman gives you 2 gold per ten seconds and 3 gold for proxy non killing. Frost Queen is 4 gold per ten seconds and ten gold when attacking enemy champions or structres for 3 instances every 30 seconds (if you wait to have full charges before harassing again in which case it's every ten seconds) the exception being Face of the mountain which requires that you consume the charges to earn gold but it's equal to the kill you made and you share it as well so it's more gold in one instance than the others. You get ten more cooldown reduction than the other two I hear you say? That doesn't really mean much now. Ten cooldown reduction in the masteries. You can get glyphs of cooldown reduction per level that will come around to 15.03 at level 18 or flat glyphs of cooldown reduction for 7.47. The Forbidden Idol is ten cooldown reduction already which also builds into Morelleonomicon which has 20 cooldown reduction, AP, Mana regen, and a grevious wound which is great on a harass support. Athene's and Banner of the command also have twenty cooldown reduction. They give those stats away and you can get AP for it as well with any item except Forbidden Idol (which will build into a item that does) and Talisman. You are only buying it for the movement speed boost which is 40% activate at a 600 range that last 3 seconds and goes on cooldown for two minutes. If you need movement speed that badly you have other options. Namely Karma and Sona. The Song of Celerity Aura grants all allies within a 1000 range a movement speed buff of 20 at max rank with an activate of 12% with an extra 2 for every 100 ability power you might have or earn. You will slow people on hit for 40% with additional scaling 4 per 100 ap as well. Karma grants a single ally targeted with the shield a 40 percent movement speed bost at first rank. Max rank it's 60 percent. Ult shield and all allies in a 700 range of the target will get 60 percent movment speed boost. Take note that these spells are on a really short cooldown (7 and 10 respectively) Karma can reduce them with just about anything and bonus CDR. Sona it's just bonus CDR. Talisman has CDR but does not reduce it's own. You will use the movement speed buff a champion can cast onto a target many more times than using the Talisman activate. Support Kayle needs AP. At least 200 or more. You might get strapped and end up with 150s or 170s but you can't be below 100. It's unnacceptable you will heal for nothing. Your poke doesn't exist. And you have base movement speed boosts. Your strength in teamfight will just be that Talisman and your ult. And that's like. A really anachronistic way of supporting. It's not improbable for Support Kayle to want AS. Your E poke will help allies more if you can apply the full shred reducing the armor and magic resistance to 15%. Wearing Nashors Tooth would open up the magic damage more which your mage ally would apperciate greatly (and look, twenty percent cooldown reduction AGAIN). CDR is no question. Absolutely no question. She needs it but you can do a little jig and earn the CDR needed. Probably more than enough. Just in case you think I'm against this item full stop I'm not. If you are sitting in lane. Trying to freeze it and just having a sustain lane with a non-tanky support. It's great. It's exactly what you want. Talisman is great for an activate kite chain. What do I mean? Twin Shadows, Talisman, AOE speed boost that is not Talisman. That combination is butter on the bread. No one escapes. Talisman, Twin Shadows, any knockup or slow AOE and they never catch their target. Is it you? You escape. Is it your ally? They escaped. Twin Shadows is essential with it because it limits the movement speed buffs the enemy is applying on themselves or weaken the effectiveness of trying to Flash at you. An extra spell from you makes it nearly impossible for them to peel at or away from you. Ulimately Kayle is harass Support. She wants that AP and CDR and AS. Zhonyas, Nashors, Morellonomicom, Frost Queen's Claim, Boots, and Sightstone. Frost Queen being an additional Damage and kite tool that rewards you for wearing it and yes. You have too much CDR. But you have 305 AP not counting runes and masteries. A 51% movement speed boost (boosting as much as you slow with Q at max rank) and an attack speed of 1.588 (not sure about my numbers on that one). Perfect to go with your now eternal rightous fury. If that's not a convincing argument I don't know what one is.